The present invention relates to a cup holder device, and in particular, relates to a cup holder device disposed in an instrument panel, center console, or the like of an automobile, and capable of being drawn out in use.
A cup holder device capable of being drawn out is often provided in an instrument panel, a center console, or the like of an automobile. In such a cup holder device, it is preferable that the cup holder projects greatly from a panel surface in use, and is installed in a small space as possible. A known cup holder comprises a fixed case fixed to an instrument panel or the like, a slide case slidably fitted into the fixed case, and a cup holder slidably fitted into the slide case, and is constituted to be capable of being drawn out in two stages (see Patent Document 1).
In such a cup holder device capable of being drawn out in two stages, a known holder device has a lock mechanism provided on the first stage and the second stage, respectively. An operating load of the two lock mechanisms is different to set an order of an operation in the first stage and the second stage (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 02-115734
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-325255
In the cup holder device disposed in Patent Document 2, it is necessary to provide the lock mechanism for each of the first stage and the second stage. Accordingly, the structure becomes complicated, and the number of parts increases.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a two-stage type cup holder device with a simple structure and a small number of parts.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.